happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rabelais
Rabelais is a fanon character of Happy Tree Friends. Biography Rabelais is a chocolate rabbit who worked as a philanderer and burlesque queen, as well bellboy at the nightclub; where he can be found as serving some of the demon rum to customers and dancing exotically in front of public's eyes. He also has played a role of bunnyboy, which seen him wearing enchanting clothes while flirting with anyone in his sight. Besides from his well-known queen of philanderers status, he has two younger siblings; Melliflou and Nucita. His parents are, however, anonymous with their unknowingly fates. While he is working at several nightclubs, he still does the dancing moves outside of his career and even flirts with people, however much lesser than before. In fact, this is his daily routine, after all, he had to buy groceries and goods needed in order to feed and keep his younger siblings staying in good conditions. Even though he can pick other careers rather than a philanderer, Rabelais however, is resisting the offer as claiming his current is much better than anything...for odd unknown reasons. Rabelais has a big problem of antics as he is disgorging and muddled that have causing him to be valetudinarian and wretched, sometimes he will loss all of his strength and gone into comatose, which make him extremely vulnerable to deaths and be killed by any sorts of materials. He also is very allergic to two certain ethanol and in which, those are Death in the Afternoon and Long Island Iced Tea; where he get swelling on his body, eczema, nausea and lightheadedness. Due to his allergies, he tends to avoid drinking the antics while inside of his career, he might drink it once by accident though. Personality and traits Rabelais is described as "the most flashy flamboyant bunny boy who like to get hooked on every lads and gents as well overly petticoat such as he is the queen of all bunnies, showing off his prideful arrogant of having magnificent legs and creating extremely bawdy earth-tone jokes that have filled with many cynicism and sourness of life without lust and love". Relationships *Melliflou − "Ahh yes~ My most darlingest little sister, whoever dare to lay hands on her, I would be making sure that she is safe as sound." *Nutica − "My another cute little sister, though unfortunately...she is a bit saner and much wiser than me myself..but THAT DOES NOT CHANGING HER LOVELY-DOVERIOUS SIDE!!~" *Candy − "Sorry but I could not resist her very voluptuous bottom, pretty lovely dense legs and her marvelous sparkling eyes with colorful hair, she is just way more perfect than any women that I have met in my whole living years!!~ ♡" *Sacha − "Ahhh!~ My beloved and wonderful girlfriend, she has such majestic solecism and quite lovely showing for being in existence~ ♡♡♡ My Snow White princess of Wonderland will get rescued by the only and one, attractively ostentatious, grootste Waldeck~ She will get my desserts as she wish as well~ ♡♡♡♡♡" *Xinizter − "My second favorite costumer, though he is such a very timid trap queen, pretty sweet and salty..ahhh~ ♡" *Rainbow − "....do my face look like I am worthy as his one of lover types...eww ugh no." Episodes Starring *TBA Featuring *TBA Appearances *TBA Fates #TBA Trivia *'IMPORTANT NOTE: Rabelais will NOT flirt with his own younger siblings nor children, no matter what and why, he will NEVER flirt with them.' *He is adopted from Purplecupcake on Discord since 2018 and released at April 23rd 2019. **He is supposed to post into FANDOM at Easter day on the year after he get adopted, however, the creator has delayed him due to lack of ideas for him and have writer's block, thus Rabelais is one of some characters that got delayed for long time by the creator themselves. *His name is coming from the word "Rabelaisian" which mean bawdy and a French Renaissance writer known as François Rabelais. However, the creator states that Rabelais is not French himself. *Even though he likes to flirt with many people, however, he heavily dislikes Rainbow due to the eye sore of being too colorful and looking very pathetic that he is not deserved to be loved very well, as well as does not have any of great interest on him nor flirting with either. **His most favorite "customers" that he always love to flirt with are Candy and Xinizter. *He is in relationship with Sacha alias his pretty Snow White "princess" of Wonderland. *As of September 7th 2019, he has shared with Grim, the creator of Xinizter. Gallery chocobunbun.png|Original concept 1555952981487-1.png|He is ready to give you a special service~ Made by Coco Choco_bunny_px.png|Made by Coco Rabelais stamp.png|"Those are virtuous thicc thighs he got right there. Dammmn!" − Xinizter. Made by Coco Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Rabbits Category:Brown Characters Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters with abnormal eye colors Category:Non-existent creatures Category:Not Free to Ship Category:Free to Use Category:Sugar&spice's characters Category:Adopted Category:LGBT Characters Category:Pansexual Characters Category:Characters with relatives Category:Adult Characters Category:Shared Category:XMC-Grim-Reaperx's Characters